


The Best Laid Plans of Pirates and Men

by SeesaKey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeesaKey/pseuds/SeesaKey
Summary: A one-shot based on the S6 premiere opening scene.  I fluffed it out a little.





	

Sliding down against his muscular body as Killian gently lowered her feet to the ground, Emma sighed into his kiss.  
“Don’t stop”, she mouthed. “Don’t ever stop…”  
She smiled as she heard his wonderful chuckle.  
“I won’t, Love, indeed, I do not think I am capable of relinquishing this more than delightful activity!”  
Her effervescent green eyes met his joyful blue gaze with complete understanding. Her grin widened even as the kisses continued.  
“Let’s go to our house…” She breathed, then seeing the need in his expression, she tugged at his strong right hand. Still peppering kisses on his lips and cheeks, she turned toward their white picket fence dream. As they swiftly approached the beautiful two story home he had chosen for her, Killian kept his hooked arm tightly around her slender waist, keeping her close against his side. They were almost in a half-run, yet still managed to keep smooching. Deftly, while kissing her sweet lips, Killian steered Emma around a sturdy Dwarf who was coming down the sidewalk. LeeRoy gave them a nonchalant salute and continued on to Granny’s Diner. He entered the door with a huge smile on his face and a grand twinkle in his eye.

“Where’s Emma?” Snow asked as the Dwarf settled into a booth. She looked brightly at the front entrance. “Is she behind you?”  
LeeRoy’s face almost cracked in two, he grinned so wide.  
“The sheriff appeared to be on a mission of utmost importance.” He waggled his brows. “I surely wouldn’t be bothering her right now, Sister!”  
Snow nodded, then grasped David by the arm as he attempted to get past her to the door.  
“Not now,” she urged. “Give her some time…” She tugged him to their favorite booth, and pushed him into the seat. Granny bustled over with her order pad in her hand and blocked David from sliding out of the vinyl seat.  
“All right”, David grumbled. “I just wanted to make sure she was okay.”  
“Never fear, Brother!” LeeRoy said with authority from nearby. “She looked to be more than okay, as did the Pirate!”  
David tried to look stern, but all the diner’s occupants could see the acceptance in his face. Snow raised a quizzical brow, and David could only shrug sheepishly. “He’s grown on me…”  
Muttering something about ‘epic bromances’, Granny shook her head with a smile, and proceeded to ask for their orders. The din of satisfied customers resumed its normal level.

Killian held Emma still with his left arm, while with his right hand, he plucked a key from his vest pocket. With a dexterous twist, the door swung open, and he resumed kissing his Swan as he guided her through the portal. Emma giggled again, and Killian pulled back to look into her beloved face. “Swan! You wound me! I am attempting a dashing romantic encounter! Your humor slays this horny dragon!”  
“Now THAT, I find very hard to believe!” Emma said soothingly. “You are always dashing, and pretty darn romantic, even when you are being a horny dragon!”  
Killian swept her against him and backing her through the foyer to the living room, he rewarded her with carefully placed kisses.  
“Oh, Killian…” Emma whispered. “I am so happy…” She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and pulled him toward the couch.  
“Oh wait, what about Henry?” She questioned as she sat on the armrest, putting one hand against his chest.  
“He’s with Regina…” Killian growled softly.  
“Okay…” she sighed. His lips met hers again.  
“Wait, what about my parents?” Emma’s voice cracked in a laugh as she fell back onto the cushions of the couch with Killian following her closely down, still pursuing her tender mouth.  
“They have no interest in walking in on this,” he smiled winningly. “Believe me…”  
Desperately he continued to capture her mouth with his.  
“mmmm nnnnnn red leather jacket?” she questioned, tugging at the collar of her favorite coat.  
“No, it’s fine. I love the red leather jacket.” He assured her as he caressed her once again.  
Emma’s eyes closed in delight, she returned his ardor with joyful abandon, giving herself up to the moment and the man. “Are you jabbing me with your sword?” she asked playfully. “Because I can definitely feel it!”  
“Aye, Lass! Prepare to be boarded!” He responded with an unrepentant grin and a wicked lift of his brow. “I plan on doing a bit of pillaging…”  
“Oooooo” she breathed. “And plundering, I hope!”  
Laughing, he kissed her fiercely, thrusting his hips against her softness as she reached up to caress his back and hold him there. Killian was grateful that his time being tortured in the Underworld hadn’t totally unmanned him, that he still had the ability to make his Swan want him, for he could feel her heart pounding against his chest.  
Suddenly, the floor began shaking, the windows rattling, the glassware clanking.  
“I feel the earth move under my feet, I feel the sky tumbling down…” Emma sang softly.  
Killian groaned, pushing his face into her neck. His body trembled as he reined in the urge to ignore the interruption.  
Her eyes popped open. “What the hell? Is that you or something else?”  
“I know I’m good, but it isn’t me making the house shake!” He panted. “Grant me a moment, I need to lower the mainsail.”    
Killian gained his feet, strongly pulling Emma upright. They both looked at the chandelier which was swaying with the vibrations rattling the house. They went out the front door, Emma moving noticeably faster than Killian, both staring skyward when they reached the bottom of the front steps. A strange airship was slowly passing over the house as it journeyed toward the forest surrounding Storybrooke. Glancing at each other with frustration and a huge sigh, they headed toward the next threat.


End file.
